ipkknd_3_adnis_katto_gillehrisfandomcom-20200214-history
Advay Fights the Goons
Advay Fights the Goons is the 38th episode of the show and is aired on 23 August 2017 Plot synopsis The Episode starts with Advay seeing the goons. The goon attacks. Advay fights with them. Chandni looks on. Advay walks to her. A goon hits him with a tubelight and bottle. Advay gets injured. PP takes Chandni with him. PP asks pandit to start mantras. The goons beat up Advay. Chandni sits in mandap and looks on. Chandni says Advay…. Pandit says give bride’s hand to groom. Indrani gives her hand to PP. Advay falls down. Chandni thinks of his words and cries. Advay recalls his promise to marry Chandni. He thinks of Chandni’s statement against his mum. He opens his red blooded eyes. Indrani does Chandni and PP’s ghatbandhan. Advay thinks Chandni is a cheat, she is an illusion, she is a puzzle and fraud, she will burn now. He gets up and walks to mandap. He hits a bottle on goon’s head. He beats the goons. Chandni and everyone get shocked. Advay goes to Chandni. Indrani and PP get aside. Advay says I told you Chandni, your marriage will happen with me, today, how dare you leave our marriage mandap and come. Chandni says I told you I will not marry you. Advay holds her hand and takes her. PP’s mum asks Indrani was this her arrangement and goons. She asks PP to call more goons, stop this Advay. PP says I will go and get some goons. Indrani asks is this not your son’s mistake, if he dreams to get Chandni, he should have courage too. PP says wait and see what I do. Advay gets Chandni back. Indrani asks Chandni not to get scared. She says Advay you have no right to marry Chandni forcibly. He says its against your wish, not Chandni’s wish. Indrani says you are lying, Chandni can never agree to marry you, she never does anything against me. He asks her to ask Chandni. He asks Chandni to tell them. He leaves Chandni’s hand and says now if she wants, she can go to you, she won’t go, as she is doing this marriage by her wish, right Chandni. Chandni says I have said yes for this marriage, this marriage is happening by my wish. They all get shocked. FB shows Chandni asking Advay not to touch her, he can’t get her by madness. Advay walks to her. She gets back and says I will die, but I won’t marry you. He says I m sure you will care for your mum’s life, her pride is her life, I can snatch her pride. She says you can’t do this. He says really, when world knows her daughter became a mum before marriage, you know what will world say, I know everything about that baby. She gets shocked. He says the baby whom you meet by hiding, your baby. She thinks he feels Meghna’s child is mine, I can’t let him know truth. He asks shall I tell this to Indrani and PP’s family, they will be happy to get baby, what will happen if they know the sign of your so called three nights kidnapping, your mom can’t live with shame, either her shame will take her life or she will herself die. Chandni says don’t say anyone about this. He says I won’t say, you have to marry me. FB ends. Advay holds Chandni’s hand and asks her to come. Nani stops Advay and slaps him. Advay gets shocked seeing Nani. Precap: PP says you will just marry me, I won’t leave you for anyone. PP makes something fall on Chandni’s leg and injures her. Advay punches PP’s face. He lifts Chandni and takes wedding rounds. Gallery Episode Clips Episode link Episode 38 References Episode 38 Guide